


The Lion King III: Return of The Prince

by tonka1375



Series: The Lion King Kopa's Story [1]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonka1375/pseuds/tonka1375
Summary: Taking place after the events of TLK2. Kiara and Kion discover a family secret, which in turn puts them on an adventure to find their older brother who is believed to be dead but in reality is alive and is living a life of Freedom. Kopa the crown prince of The Pridelands who is believed to have died lives a life of freedom but a chance encounter with Kiara and Kion changes that. All the while a mysterious presences vows revenge on Simba and his family and their main target is Kopa.
Relationships: Fuli/Kion (The Lion King), Kiara/Kovu (The Lion King), Kion/Rani (The Lion King), Kopa/Vitani (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King)
Series: The Lion King Kopa's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Lion King III: Return of The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My story can also be found on Fanfiction.net
> 
> This story takes place one week after the events of TLK2 and doesn't take season 3 of TLG in account.
> 
> P.S. This is my first story of many other fanfics and I am also planing on doing a series after this one so please enjoy and be respectful.

**The Lion King III: Return of the Prince Chapter: 1 Prologue**

**Pride Rock, Pridelands -Morning**

It was a cool morning in the Savannah as animals of all kinds made the journey through the Pridelands to reach their destination.

From an Elephant herd to a flock of Flamingos to a colony of ants, all were making the journey. They weren't the only ones as herds of Zebra and Wildebeest ran across the grass and rivers.

Up a hill a young Giraffe and its mother made a climb up a steep slope but it was worth it as the young Giraffe reached the top with its mother. They were at first blinded by the bright light of the sun but their eyes soon adjusted. They saw a group of animals all headed towards, or in this case, a massing at the front of a large rock and that rock was known as Pride Rock.

As more and more animals gathered they all came here for a purpose and that purpose was to celebrate the birth of the future King, prince Kopa the son of King Simba and Queen Nala.

Simba and Nala looked on in joy as the entire Prideland's animals came to celebrate the presentation of their son. They couldn't help it but look at each other in happiness. They were able to have their happy ending, and most of all became parents of a beautiful son.

Both King and Queen then looked behind them and saw their old and wise friend, 'Rafiki' who is a Mandrill. Rafiki was carrying Simba and Nala's son up to them, so they can see him. Both Simba and Nala with joy, looked at their son. In that moment Rafiki knew that it was his cue to present the young heir. Rafiki walked up to the top of the stand of Pride Rock. Once at the top of the stand Rafiki held out the infant cub for all to see as he presented the young Prince.

At the sight of the young heir all of the animals began to celebrate! With the Elephants rejoicing, to the Zebras stomping in enthusiasm, to the Monkeys jumping in both joy and excitement, every animal became happy at seeing the Prince.

They weren't the only ones as the skies parted and poured sunlight on the cub. The sunlight also revealed Mufasa's smile as he lovingly looked down at his grandson. Mufasa nodded in approval as a strong breeze first blew past Rafiki, then Simba and finally around Nala as it whipped back and blew past the infant cub.

Rafiki then brought the cub back to himself and walked back to the King and Queen so they can continue to look at their child.

_**Meanwhile...** _

"Look at that Pumbaa what can be better then seeing the little guy?" Timon asked his warthog friend.

"Um...Oh I got it, finding a never ending meal of yummy grubs." Pumbaa responded but it wasn't the answer that the meerkat was looking for. "No Pumbaa that's not it." Timon said as he jumped off the warthog and looked at him. Pumbaa looked at him confused and said. "It's not, then what Timon?" Timon looked at him with a stern look and said. "Why it's him." Timon said as he directed his friend's head to where the prince was. "Oh..." Pumbaa said as both the Warthog and Meerkat watched the happy family.

Both Simba and Nala nuzzled their son with affection as the cub giggled, and tried to make a grab at both of his parents' noses with his tiny paws. He tried 3 times once at his father and once at his mother but failed twice. On the third try he was able to get his paw on Simba's nose.

At feeling his son's paw on his nose Simba laughed and nuzzled his son's head in a loving manner. "That's my boy. I knew you wouldn't give up until you got one of us." Simba said in a joyful voice. Simba then looked back up at his mate who also had a smile on her face as well and knew what she was going to say. "Now we need to pick a name for our little prince here, got any names Simba?" Nala asked him.

"How abo..." Simba was interrupted when Timon spoke first, causing both Nala and Rafiki to turn their heads towards him.

"I got one, how about _Fluffy_?" Timon said which earned him a confused look from Pumbaa and a very unimpressed look from Simba that basically said, _that is not going to be my son's name_. After a moment of silence Nala spoke up. "So then what will his name be?"

Simba already had one in mind the moment he saw his son for the first time. "I have one that is perfect for him... _**Kopa**_." Simba said, emphasizing the name hoping his mate and son like it.

Simba soon smiled when Nala smiled at the name indicating she liked it and she wasn't the only one as their son now named 'Kopa' made little giggling and meowing noises which Simba took it that his son liked the name.

Smiling at this Simba returned the gesture and nuzzled his son again and Kopa couldn't keep the happy giggles in himself as his father showered him with loving affection. Nala couldn't hide the smile that greeted her face. Nala watched her mate and son be happy, as she knew that Simba would be a great father.

Timon on the other hand had a question about the name. "Kopa? Why Kopa? What does it mean?" Timon asked bewildered mostly to Nala since Pumbaa was to focus on the loving moment between father and son to answer.

Nala pulled her attention from the loving display to answer Timon's question. "Well Timon, Kopa means heart... and I think I know why Simba chose it." Nala finished and looked back at the pair, waiting for Timon to draw his own conclusions.

"Heart I don't...oh, I get it now and awww..." Timon then realized what it meant and why Simba chose it. Timon couldn't help but be happy along with Pumbaa, Nala and Simba.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Rafiki just admired the cub and imagined what a great king he will become. _Someday hopefully not for a very long time you'll be a king of this great land...Prince Kopa._.. Rafiki thought as he continued to hold the young cub.

_**From a Distance...** _

A mysterious shadowy dark figure in the shape of a Lion looked on at Pride Rock and saw the King and Queen with their son. This dark figure said to himself as he got up and walked away, "Now that the Prince is born, it's time to begin my plan."

_**4 Months Later...** _

A young cub ran out of a cave to the top of the stand of Pride Rock just as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

This young cub's name is 'Kopa', son of King Simba and Queen Nala and crown prince of the Pridelands. At just 4 months old, Kopa was already growing a mane on the top of his head. It was a tuft of maroon-colored fur that almost matched that of his father's.

Kopa looked out over the horizon and smiled as he knew today was the day his father was going to spend entirely with him. After days and days of waiting, this was going to be a day just for him and his dad.

Kopa took a whiff of fresh air before turning around and heading back into the den to wake up his father. "Uff..." Kopa said, as he hit something hard and furry, landing on his rear.

Kopa then rubbed his head in pain with his left paw and looked up and saw his father Simba standing right before him with a smile on his face.

"Someone is an eager cub aren't we?" Simba said as he smiled down at his son who had an impatient look on his face, a look that Simba knew all too well during his own cubhood days.

"I was going to see if you were up and ready for our day together like you promised days ago...?" Kopa explained to his father as he ran around his father in excitement.

Simba smiled at his son's young eagerness and responded to his question. "Oh I was. I was just waiting on you to see if you remembered?" Simba teased his son giving Kopa a sly look.

"I was." said Kopa. "Besides, I was looking forward to this day and I wasn't planning on forgetting it. Question is... _were **You?**_ " Kopa asked his dad, leaving a smirk on the end of his lips.

Simba was shocked by his son's question implying that he would forget. He would never forget to spend time with his son. "What do you mean I would 'forget'? Are you calling me old son?" Simba said.

Kopa only smiled at this as he knew his father took the bait. "Well let's face it dad, you are getting older in your age; you're not the young King you used to be." Kopa told him, as he walked in front and stopped to look up and smirk.

Simba saw this and realized what his son was doing. _I have to admit he got his mother's wicked sense of humor..._ Simba thought as the King decided to play along.

"Oh if I am getting so old then let's see if you can keep up with your old father." Simba then ran into a sprint leaving his son in shock for only a moment. Kopa immediately regained his composure and dashed after his dad.

~8~8~8~

Both father and son leaped from rock to rock and soon reached the bottom of Pride Rock. They both ran through out the Pridelands as Kopa chased after his dad. Eventually Kopa was in close reach of his father and took the opportunity to pounce on his father's back.

As Simba keep running he felt a small weight on his back and realized that it was his son. Before he could stop he tripped on a branch and tumbled

Both father and son rolled together with Simba able to grab a hold of Kopa and held him close so his son wouldn't get hurt.

Once they stopped Simba was on his back and breathed in a sigh of relief. "Well that was unexpected, Kopa let's keep this between you and me and not tell your mother alright?" Simba told his son but got no response. "Kopa?" Simba asked as he looked down at his chest and saw his paws were empty. He swore he had his son close to him as they rolled and would've known if he left his grasp.

Simba then got up with his heart filled with worry that his son was might be hurt.

"Kopa!" Simba hollered for his son but got no response. "Kopa! it's dad where are you?" Simba hollered again but still no response. Simba looked frantically for his cub but just then he heard a voice.

"Dad!" Kopa yelled. Simba's heart felt a little lighter at hearing his son's voice. "Kopa it's me, where are you?" What Simba heard back made his blood run cold.

"Daddy help me! Please dad help!" Kopa screamed in terror and just from hearing that Simba burst into an anxious dash in the direction of his son's voice.

"Don't worry Kopa dad's coming! Just hold on!", Simba told his son as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. But just then came the two most frightening sounds he ever heard. An Evil cackling laughter and the scream of his son only pushed Simba to run even faster.

Once he reached his destination what he saw will forever haunt him for the rest of his days.

"Nooooo!" Simba in pain and agony, as raised his head towards the sky and roared so loud that all of the Pridelands heard it.

_**~~~~~End Of Nightmare~~~~~** _

"NO!" Simba shouted in fright as he woke up from the nightmare he had.

The King took a moment to compose himself and to calm his breathing. Once he got his breathing and heart under control he took a quick glance around to see if he woke anyone up. Thank goodness because everyone was in a deep sleep including his mate Nala.

Simba then glanced at his daughter Kiara and son-in-law Kovu, and smiled at the happy pair. Simba glanced over to his right and saw his son Kion's red mane and couldn't help but smile as he noticed his youngest child was looking more and more like his own late father Mufasa.

Simba then felt a pain of sadness as he looked at Kion and proceeded to get up. Simba exited the den and walk up to the stand of Pride Rock. He looked over the horizon thoughtfully and sat down.

_**"Everything the light touches is our kingdom..."** _

Simba felt a tinge of sadness as he remembered that horrible day.

"I'm so sorry Kopa... _ **my Son**_." Simba said as he felt a tear slowly fall down his cheek at remembering his late son.

Soon enough he felt the warmth of the sun and the start of a new day. Simba dried up his tears, stood up and proceeded to start his daily duties as King.

_**In a jungle north east of the Pridelands...** _

A lone adult lion with a fully grown maroon mane was sitting on a ledge that overlooked the Pridelands. It offered a good clear view of Pride Rock in the distance.

This lion was able to see Simba leaving Pride Rock and going off to do his duties.

The young adult lion was so focused on Simba in the far distance, that he lost track of time and didn't hear the sound of his adoptive-sister, approaching and yelling. "Kopa!, Kopa!"

Kopa then turned his head to an African Leopard. "What? What's up Claire?" Kopa asked her. "Come on you said you'r going to help me train on my hunting skills this morning. Remember we need to get breakfast for grandpa." Claire told him.

Kopa then remembered that he would help Claire with her hunting abilities for this morning's hunt. "Oh right, sorry. You go on head. I'll meet you at the Zebra grazing grounds", he told her. With that Claire ran off to prepare for her brother's lessons.

Kopa took one last look and felt a pang of guilt for not letting his family, and most importantly his father know that he is alive.

With a deep feeling of sadness he turned and ran to meet his sister.

_**End of Chapter 1...** _

**Author's Note:**

> For these stories I'll be using both English and Swahili names to not only make it easy on myself for when introducing characters but also for readers as well.


End file.
